


Don't Tell Me What I Want

by Egg24



Series: Wet Dream [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, F/M, I should stop, Lol this sucks, Should I be ashamed?, bc i have no self control, but I'm not going to, okay i'm done, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: "Fuck you,""Don't tempt me beautiful,"





	Don't Tell Me What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't really like this work too much, but I don't know sometimes I can be overly critical of my writing so I'll let you guys decide!  
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Artemis enter the cave scanning the common room, she breathed a sigh of relief that a certain redhead wasn't there and went into the kitchen. She stretched up to get the box of popcorn off of a high shelf and was just shy of reaching it, stretching further her fingertips barely grazed it. Somehow he'd gotten into the kitchen without her noticing, he reached over her pulling the box out.

"I uh..." she stuttered out turning around, she was cut off by his lips on hers, she couldn't help but kiss him back.

"You've been avoiding me," the blonde looked down biting her lip, "eyes on me," his hand thrust under her chin to make her look up.

"Fuck you," she responded, no fire in her voice at all, it was too hard with him looking at her like that.

"Don't tempt me beautiful," he locked lips with her again, she sighed melting into the kiss.

"Someone could walk in," Artemis tried pushing him away he pulled her back staring deeply into her eyes.

"Nobody is here right now, we have time," his grin was so charming she wanted to punch him in his smug little face.

"Time for what?" she scoffed rolling her eyes at him.

"This," he pressed his lips to her neck, she took in a sharp breath.

Somehow they ended up on the couch tongues exploring each others mouths, his hands found their way under her shirt. She shivered at the way his fingertips brushed so gently over her skin.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against her neck pulling her into his lap.

"You already have your hands up my shirt, no need for flattery," the tone of her own voice sounded foreign to her, so breathy and drawn out.

"Not flattery," Wally pulled back to look at her full on, "it's true, you're beautiful." he leaned back smirking, his hands on her hips.

"Shut up and make me come," the blondes eyes were narrowed, his smirk turned to shock for a moment, then it was back.

"As you wish beautiful," he reattached his lips to hers pulling her even closer, his hips rolled against hers making her gasp out.

"Oh god," she could feel him sucking a hickey onto her neck, his hands sliding up her shirt again. Artemis rutted against him setting a furious pace trying to get to her own release.

"Artemis," Wally grabbed her hips trying to still her movements, she batted his hands away ignoring him. "Artemis slow down," his hands were on her hips again stopping her.

"Let go," she said in a frustrated tone, glaring at him. Wally just looked at her one eyebrow raised and rolled his hips slowly. Her jaw went slack and she let out a high keening sound.

"See? Just go slow," his voice low as he continued his motions, she felt her eyes starting to roll back into her head as she matched his pace.

"Wally," she whimpered holding onto his shoulders for balance.

"You're so perfect," he looked up at her, he moved a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. Artemis couldn't see why he'd think she was perfect, all flushed and panting.

"Sh-shut up," Artemis didn't meet his eyes, she couldn't.

"It's true beautiful," he said breathlessly, "I just can't help but want you."

"You don't want me," she argued back her fingers pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck. 

"Don't tell me what I want," the sharpness in the redheads tone made her gasp quietly, "I want you, right here, right now." His pace started to quicken as he let out a moan followed by a litany of praises.

"Wally, I'm s-so close," she bit her lip holding back more whining.

"I am too beautiful," his cheeks were flushed as he pulled her down to him to attach their lips.

The pressure that had been building finally snapped, Wally muffled their moans with his mouth on hers. Artemis still felt hazy with pleasure as she rolled off of him trying to catch her breath.

"Give me a minute beautiful," he planted a kiss on her cheek and stood speeding to his room, he returned wearing a new pair of pants.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he sat next to her.

"Shush," he chuckled pulling her close to him despite her protesting. "Come on, you know you like to cuddle, everyone likes to cuddle," Wally kissed the top of her head pulling her against his chest.

Artemis gave in snuggling against his chest and sighing deeply, she only then realized how tired she was. She felt his lips press to her head once more as she drifted off.

Wally smiled his fingers stroking through her hair as he picked up a book that he'd tossed aside when she walked in not even noticing him sprawled across the couch. When M'gann walked into the common area he glanced up from the page he was on at her shocked face.

"Hey, something wrong?" he asked lowering the book, he jostled Artemis a bit making her snuggle deeper into his chest.

"Nope, nothing at all," a smirk spread across her face as she left them alone, she even pretended not to notice him kissing her Artemis on the forehead and running a hand through her hair.


End file.
